


Fun in The Sun

by fanboi214



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Illusions, Licking, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sex Toys, mild foot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and James Rhodes decide to spend a relaxing day on the beach to celebrate the Fourth of July. Unbeknownst the them, Quentin Beck has chosen this day and this beach to test out some new hallucinatory tech. When he realizes the Avengers are in his sites he gets a wickedly fun idea and then things... get out of hand.Made from the following prompts:The Object: Ice CreamThe Character: Superhero/SupervillainThe Setting: Beach
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Fun in The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the MCU after Spider-Man: Far From Home. There is a major cannon modification in Cap is still present. So we can assume he returned from his time travel rather than staying in the past. 
> 
> Mysterio is in play so far warning there are the kind of consent issues that pop up with mind control elements. 
> 
> Also Peter does show up a bit and in a sexual context so I want to flag that for anyone who might take age related issues. I also want to point out in the MCU Peter is an 18 year old played by a 24 year old man.

He couldn’t blame people for staring. Seeing Steve Rogers on the beach was a bit like seeing your teacher outside of school. It’s not that it didn’t make sense it just felt… wrong. Captain America saved the world. He waved at crowds. He was professional and serious. He didn’t vacation. And yet there he was. Steve was kicking back in a beach chair soaking up the sun and listening to the waves breaking along the shoreline, like he was some kind of run-of-the-mill normal person. Well not exactly normal, no one could mistake him for normal with tits like that. Christ, Rhodey could have sworn he’d seen cantaloupes smaller than those babies. Maybe it was his vantage point from down on the towel. Maybe was the angle Steve was reclined at. Maybe Steve’s costume had a sports bra built into it? Maybe they were always that size and James just hadn’t noticed before. Maybe he should stop thinking about his teammate’s tits. Rhodes rolled over on his back staring up at the sky. 

Bucky’s eye also lingered on his old pal. He chuckled to himself. He was pretty sure that Steve thought he was incognito just because he was wearing some shades Bucky didn’t have the heart to tell him. I mean, the man was wearing a read white and blue striped bathings suit. Of course everyone noticed him. Bucky gave his hair a quick shakeout as he rose to his feet. “I’m gonna head down to the ocean for a bit. Anyone want to come with?” 

“I appreciate the offer, but I believe I’ll pass for now.” Steve responded from his recliner. 

“Yeah, salt water doesn’t exactly mix well with metal legs.” Rhodey said 

“Suit yourselves,” Bucky shrugged. Turning on his heels he headed towards the ocean. Meanwhile Sam Wilson, dripping dry from his own swim moments before was making his way back up the sand to his friends. As the two men passed the Falcon gave Bucky a playful shoulder check. 

“Where’s he going?” Sam asked. 

“Going for a swim.” Steve responded. 

“I asked if anyone wanted to go like two minutes ago. Why didn’t he come with me?”

“Might be because you two hate each other.” Rhodey answer dryly. 

“They don’t hate each other. They just like to tease.” Steve said firmly. 

“Yeah,” Sam commented with the hint of a smirk on his lips. Noting that Bucky’s chair was empty, Sam took no time to sink his still went self down onto the seat. “You’re both welcome by the way.” 

Rhodey propped himself up and looked “I don’t remember thanking you.” 

“Kinda why I said it,” Sam retorted. 

“Well, I’d like to thank you, Sam.” Cap said turning his head to the side and slipping his sunglasses off “I’m having a great time, and I never would’ve done this if you hadn’t convinced me.” And it took convincing. Steven, Rhodes, and Sam had been invited to speak at a Fourth of July event at a nearby Navy base. They of course were happy to come out and show support for the troops. Their appearance delighted, dazzled, and inspired. That would’ve been the end of it under most circumstances but Sam got the brilliant idea that they hang around, enjoy the beach. Steve was reticent at first, he was not one for relaxation. But Sam and Buck managed to wear him down. So here they were enjoy the sand and surf and the sun and the…music. 

Had that been playing long? Steve twisted around to see an old timey ice cream truck parked at the head of the beach. What was that song? Pop Goes The Weasle? Steve couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it was familiar. This song seemed a little different from what he was familiar with. There was a tinniness to it, the faintest metallic chime. Still it was so classic, so vintage Americana that it made Steve feel nostalgic for his time. 

Rhodey was on his feet, facing the truck. The melody ringing in his ears, bringing back memories of his childhood a feeling of home. Sam too was staring at the ice cream truck, a curious smile drawn across his face. “Do you guys… want ice cream?” Sam asked, without so much as a glance over at either of his companions. He didn’t wait for any answers and neither Rhodey nor Steve bothered to give one. They began to make their way up the beach in unison but alone. The truck had become their singular focus. 

Oddly enough there was no line as they approached the window. The most delightful old man greeted them at the window. “You’re… you’re the Avengers! I can’t believe Captain America is at my truck.” 

“We’re just a couple of guys here for some ice cream,” Cap said in his gracious way.

“Nonsense! You saved the world, several times over. Your orders are completely on the house. Just tell me what you’d like.” The vendor proclaimed. 

“We can’t let you do that,” Rhodes said with a nod. 

“I won’t take no for an answer. This is the Fourth of July and you’re true American heroes. This is the least I could do.”

“Really-“ Steve began a rebuttal but he was cut off when the old man wandered back to his freezer. 

“A healthy serving of the classic flavors for America’s favorite son,” The man announced as he appeared in the window clutching a three scoop ice cream cone with a chocolate and vanilla twist. He handed it over to Steve, before producing another cone with very distinct layers of red white and blue ice cream. “And Mr. Wilson I have a sneaking suspicion this may be your favorite flavor to snack on.” 

“Looks delicious,” Sam said politely, not exactly sure what he was accepting but feelings atypically excited to find out.

“And of course I couldn’t forget the famous War Machine. How about… a vanilla cone smothered in chocolate sauce and dipped in nuts.” Rhodes didn’t have a chance to confirm the suspicion though that was exactly what he wanted somehow. He cone was placed in his hand by the smiling vendor. 

“How much do we owe you?” Rogers asked. 

“I told you this is my treat.” The man insisted. Steve paused for a moment and eyed the situation. He took out his wallet and dropped a bill into the tip jar. All three heroes thanked the man again and wandered back down the dunes. The man reached in the jar and pulled up the bill. It was a fifty. That was a surprise. He almost felt bad. Almost. 

Steve, Sam, and Rhodes strolled through the sand, ice cream cones in hand, making their way back to their beach towels and chairs. Sam couldn’t help but notice that whatever incognito status they’d been clinging to earlier had been blown. The crowds were taking more and more notice of them. Camera phones were coming out to ‘subtly’ snap pictures. Steve was of course doing his pageant thing. Super friendly, ten thousand killowatt smile. Shaking the hand of anyone who came up to him and thanking them for interrupting him. Most heroes couldn’t play that game but Steve could go all day at it. Today was a holiday, though, and Sam’s spirits were high so he joined his friend in the waving and nodding. Besides most the people on the because today were fellow military man, they came from the very same event the Avengers spoke at earlier. 

In particular Sam recognized a gay couple lounging together nearby. One of the men noticed the heroes approaching. The vets eyes went wide, the size of saucers. It was honestly flattering how awed the men seemed. He elbowed his partner hard. The man startled awake. When the heroes stepped by him he uttered, “Holy shit.” 

Steve stopped in his tracks. He finished licking the cone and smiled down at the couple below him, “Language, soldier.” 

The poor vet blanched and shot up and to attention. “My apologies, Captain. I was just… surprised to see you here… like this.” 

Steve chuckled. He set a hand on the man’s shoulders. “At ease. And I didn’t mean to make you upset. But it’s important to remember that men like us are held to higher standard than most.” 

“Of course,” the man nodded. 

“Umm, Cap.” His partner croaked shyly. “My husband is probably too shy to ask but I know he’d love to have a picture with you. You’re his idol.” 

“You never have to be afraid to ask.” Steve said pivoting toward the camera phone, back straight, tits up, one are wrapped around the vet’s shoulders, while he prominently held his ice cream cone before him. After the photo was snapped, he shook both men’s hands, thanked them for their service and plopped down in his chair between Sam and James. 

The couple stared dumbfounded. “Who would’ve thought,” one vet muttered. 

“Me! I’ve been telling you for years, haven’t I.” He laughed “Men like us.” 

“He coulda men military men.” 

“The man is slobbering all over a glittery rainbow dildo. I don’t know how much more obvious it could be, hun.” 

***

Quentin Beck had made a decision earlier that week. He had perfected some new illusionary tech, at least he thought he perfected it. It was a real game changer. He could target specific individuals with audio cues. He could make tiny undetectable tweaks to their vision that would hold as long as they stayed in range of his music. But he needed to try it out on some test subjects. It wasn’t supposed to be a big thing. He was going to be low profile, chose a couple random people, make some modifications that they wouldn’t even notice. But when he pulled up to the beach for his test run the Goddamned Avengers were here. 

The smart play would be to leave. He didn’t need to test his device today. He didn’t need to test it here. He didn’t need to put himself at risk. Of course he didn’t need to develop new tech at all. He’d gotten away clean. He’d managed to fake his own death. He’d framed it on Parker. No one was looking for him. One tangle with the Avengers could ruin all of that. The smart play would be to leave. But that really bothered Beck. Why should HE leave because of these self righteous heroes. God they were EVERYWHERE nowadays. When would he even find a place where he could test his machine in peace. He hated them. He hated all the Avengers. He hated all the heroes. He hated all the glorified jocks pulling attention from the real genius in the world. It made his blood boil. And if Steve Rogers wasn’t the best example of that. Why did he get parades? Why did he get love an adoration? Why did he get to be on lunch pails and cereal boxes? He was a glorified lab rat. It’s the men who made him that matter. They’re the ones we should care about. No it was about time the Avengers got taken down a peg, got shown to the world for the fools they were. That’s when he got the idea, the deliciously wicked idea, the idea that put him past the point of no return. He HAD to do this now. How could he not? So brilliant. It would haunt them forever if he pulled it off. He need only pick up a few things, make some simple modifications.

He had feared he was a fool, but from his current vantage point hew knew he was a genius. Beck perched his chin on his folded arms and drank in the sweet, sweet, show on display on the beach. Steve’s ‘ice cream cone’ happened to be a ten inch rainbow dildo with some glitter infused for sparkle. Much to the astonishment of the other beachgoers, Captain America was giving it an extra sloppy tongue bath. Rhodes was also clutching a dildo. His was hot pink with an actual chocolate drizzle on it. Though by now most of the syrup was smeared across Rhodes’ chin. Beck was more generous with Sam. He gave the Falcon a double headed star spangled dildo to choke down. 

***

Sam’s finger strained to fit around the cones. This baby was thick, but that was not going to stop him. This ice cream was amazing, the best thing he’d ever put in his mouth. Every time his lips closed around that soft serve swirl the sensational taste would explode on his palette, transporting him to heaven. It was overwhelming, euphoric. He wasn’t even to focus on the world around him. Part of him knew that more people had begun gawking at them, that they stopped being subtle. Crowds were on their feet openly taping them with their phones. But he couldn’t care about this, not when he was still working on this ambrosia in his hand. Moreover he found the more he could fit in his mouth the stronger the flavor got. 

Rhodey was tackling his cone in a much more typical man. Everyone knew that you had to run your tongue around of the scoops to prevent the ice cream from melting and dripping down your arm. So he fell into the rhythm, flattening his tongue and letting his neck swivel in mini circles so he could thoroughly coat the tip. He didn’t even register that he’d begun moving in time with the tune. ‘Ring around the rosie,’ his mind filling in the blanks to accompany the metallic melody echoed in his mind, while his tongue flit in tiny circles. 

Steve had not mastered that technique. That’s why he had ice cream running all down the cone, dripping down his impressive bicep. Steve was frantically licking the whole length of his cone, trying to clear the drips. Every now and then he’d even run his tongue along the length of his forearm to catch the bits that had snuck down there. No matter how fast he went, moved he Cap couldn’t stabilize the situation. If anything the ice cream was melting faster and faster, leaving Steve in a frenzied state of lapping along the cone. 

***

Beck was very proud of himself. He wasn’t sure how long he’d let this go on. His tech worked. That was clear. He could stop it now. He should stop it now. And yet… this was just too good. He couldn’t see the heroes anymore. They were completely subsumed in a circle of gawkers. But Beck was giddily scanning social media. It was everywhere. Trending on ever platform. Live stream videos. Up close and personal. Articles were being published faster than people could write them. Quite a few people had left the beach in a huff, but the crowd today had primarily been a bunch of military dude bros, a hard group to scandalize. But as a shout arose from the crowd it became clear something just had. Beck couldn’t make out what the exact reaction was. It took him a few seconds for Beck to pin point the development that elicited the reaction. Beck broke into a cackle when he did. 

Steve Rogers was horny as all fuck. On Instagram Live you could clearly see the shape of his ‘super soldier,’ rock solid and aching to break out of his swim trunks. It had an annoyingly lovely girth and length to it of course, but that only made it more unmistakable. This was… not part of the illusion. It seems that Steve was just a hungry little cockslut. His body instinctively reacting to stimulus even if his mind didn’t know what was happening. The camera man took a second to pan to Rhodes and Wilson. The boys were doing some bulging, probably sporting semis themselves. But no one was as into this as Steve. 

All three heroes were hopelessly lost in their delusions, and were fully focused on demonstrating an impressive array of blowjob techniques. They were going to be so hopelessly humiliated when Beck flipped the switch and turned the music off. While he savored the thought, the chanting began. “Suck! Suck! Suck!” The bros shouted at the top of their lungs. Those overripe frat morons were… into this? Beck ground his teeth, but reminded himself the true humiliation would play out on a large scale. That if anything this would amplify the incident leave it hanging over their heads for decades. 

***

Bucky could immediately tell something was up. Even before he got out of the surf he’d noticed the area around him had started to thin. Then as he made his way back to his friends he saw the massive ring of people around them. Nothing terribly strange there. If anything he figured he’d take his time and enjoy the solitude. But then two man hustled by him, “You’re lying!” One insisted. 

“No I’m not dude. The Avengers are totally scarfing down dildos over there,” The other bro insisted. 

Bucky’s eyes went wide. What the hell could that even mean. Certainly they weren’t…Bucky sprinted up the beach, pushed his way through the crowd, only to find his friends were in fact suckling on dildos on a public beach. His jaw dropped. He was literally speechless. Steve, however, noticed Bucky’s return and nonchalantly remarked, “Have a nice swim, Buck?”

Bucky blinked off the question, “What are you guys doing!?!” 

“We decided to get some ice cream while you were gone.” Rhodey replied.

“Ice cream?” Bucky squinted, “What is wrong with you all?!” 

“Chill man,” Sam said getting to his feet. “You can have your seat back if it’ll calm you down.” 

“This isn’t about my seat! It’s about this!” Bucky shouted as he took a hold of the free end of the Sam’s massive double headed dildo. 

Sam for his part was deeply confused about this. As far as he could tell Bucky was grasping… the air beneath his ice cream cone and the ground? He looked over at Steve and Rhodes who looked equally confounded. 

Quentin Beck had switched into panic mode. This was not something he accounted for and it could blow up in his face royally. He sprinted over to his device and hastily made adjustments. 

“Buck, if you want an ice cream cone you can go get one. The truck is still over there.” Steve said gesturing towards the truck. 

“Steve there is no ice cream. You’re holding-“ Bucky began. As he spoke his eyes flitted over to the direction that Cap was pointing. There was an ice cream truck there, in fact. That was suspicious considering his teammates sudden obsession with the frozen dessert. Strange the truck looked normal enough it was even playing… music. Had it been doing that this whole time? It’s funny he hadn’t noticed before. Bucky blinked a bit and looked back towards the other guys, “I was saying something.” He muttered. 

“It was about our ice cream cones,” Rhodey reminded him.

“Yeah…” Bucky nodded, “There was something… odd.” He squinted trying to find it. He remembered it was something alarming… something he had to make sure they were aware of… something that required quick action. “They’re dripping!” Bucky said. That must be it.

Steve looked down to see that Bucky was totally right. He had ice cream smeared all over his chest. How could it have gotten there? His ice cream was perfectly intact… which come to think of it was super weird considering how long he’d been licking it. How long did it normally take to get through one of these? A couple minutes? Not that Steve would know because he never really goes for sweets like this. It’s kinda weird he was so fixated on this. 

“It’s because you don’t have the right technique.” Rhodey said with a smirk. 

“What?” Steve blinked. 

“You wanna keep from getting melted on, you gotta have the right moves.” James showboated a bit, giving a nice long lick around the edge of his cone. 

Steve chuckled, getting lulled right back in, “Your technique has chocolate all over your face.” Steve ran a finger along the side of Rhodey’s lips coming up with fudge. Waggling his eyebrows as he tasted the tip of his fingers.

A look fo alarm flashed across Rhodey’s face, “We need to clean it up. Can you help me clean it up?” He asked Steve practically in a panic. 

“I’m always willing to help a friend.” Steve said earnestly. His right hand fell to his side, while still very much clutching the sparkling rainbow dildo. With his right hand he clasped Rhodey on the shoulder, leaned in and began licking his face. 

Meanwhile, Bucky watched as droplets of melted ice cream seeped from the bottom of Sam’s cone and splashed down onto his feet. This for some reason felt deeply troubling and deeply important to Bucky. He dropped down to the sand and without a saying a single word about it began to kiss Sam’s feet. Sam watched as his mop headed frenemy focused on keeping his feet clean. It warmed his heart. He knew deep down Bucky cared. “Thanks, man!” 

“What are friends for?” Bucky grinned up at him.  
Sam lifted his left foot to give Buck plenty of space to maneuver and Bucky was so grateful for that. He let his tongue slide up and down the sole of Sam’s foot. “Don’t forget between the toes.” Sam called. 

“Of course, of course.” Bucky assured him and promptly getting to the toe sucking. 

***

Beck practically choked. That was behavior was NOT part of the programming. At least it wasn’t intended to be. It couldn’t be natural though. Something had gone wildly awry. And yet he liked it… like LIKED IT liked it. Like liked it the way Steve Rogers apparently liked giving head. Like his dick was about to burst out of his pants. Which was weird because Beck was not really into foot stuff… or men for that matter. Yet his body was pulsing with heat as he sat in the truck’s wide open window watching Steve and Rhodes, who had now lapsed into a full on make out session. He wasn’t the only one either. The circle of onlookers, each and every one of them a man, had their hands down the front of their swim trunks. They couldn’t all be… he wasn’t… were the Avengers… what was happening?

“You fucked up.” The voice came from behind Beck and it struck him to the core. He’d no that voice anywhere. But he couldn’t turn, Tony Starks hands had grabbed him by the hips. “When you tried to make adjustments on the fly, you set something in motion you hadn’t planned for.” 

“Yeah,” Beck nodded “I must’ve somehow expanded the auditory radius too much and it’s hitting everyone fitting certain parameters.” Beck thought out lout as he felt two hands slip beneath his shirt. They slid around Beck’s front and in one obscene push sent the buttons flying off the garment. Beck lifted his arms to the sky so the tattered shirt could be slipped off. “It’s affecting every young to middle aged man within distance of the sound.” He continued to think out loud.

He felt a weight press against his back lowering his now bare chest to the cold metal counter. Teeth nipped gently at his earlobe, “Keep going. You’re almost there.” Tony whispered.

For just a minute of lucidity, Quentin cursed to himself. Tony was dead and he was still showing him up and fucking him over, literally. “The wider the net the less specific and stable the illusion,” Beck panted. His breath caught in the back of his throat. Tony was lubing up his ass and they both knew why. What was the wetness? Syrup maybe? He couldn’t care because as a digit made its way into his virgin hole, Beck could only let out a slow ecstatic moan. 

“Get there already so I can finish the foreplay” Tony chided. 

“They’re all probably having slight optical variance. But the core of my command is carrying. They’re developing some kind of temporary oral fixation even if the shape of it is being informed by their individual personalities, experiences, and desires.” Beck bit down on his lip to prevent another gasp from escaping as the man behind him again sucked on his earlobe. “I’ve hampered their inhibitions and spurred on their hypothalamic impulses. And as the people closest to the music we’re being the most gravely affected thus-“ 

The hands on Beck’s hips flipped him over. His mouth went dry. Tony Stark was looking down at him. The man. The god. The fucking bane of Quentin’s instance was looming over him, glistening with sweat. His devilish charm… his bravado… his dick resting against Quentin’s freshly prepped virgin hole. Tony leaned in and kissed him deep and it was beautiful and it was everything he never knew he wanted. Tony pulled up from the kiss, his manhood prepared for entry. “Tony Stark is dead.” Quentin whispered. 

Tony sighed. “Why’d you have to bring that up?” 

Beck took a deep breath. Tony wasn’t real. The question was whether he was a total illusion or whether he was someone else that Beck’s mind had cast as Tony. That was one question. The other question was whether Beck cared. He could switch off the soundtrack, end the illusions, and see who if anyone was in here with him. His eyes drifted to the switch. “Don’t.” Tony said, practically reading his mind.

Beck studied the man looming above him. Whoever he was he was real. He was clearly affected so he fit the parameters. He was smart enough to keep pace with Quentin. He had made his way back here presumably to stop Beck, before the song hit him. He was someone Beck’s sub-conscious cast as Tony Stark. “Parker,” Quentin whispered in realization. 

“Please, Mr. Stark.” Tony said looking down at him, “Just let it be.” 

Peter Parker knew the man he had bent over the counter wasn’t Tony Stark. Tony was dead. This was a tempting lie that the eighteen year old was all too ready to accept. A fantasy of magic and tech and mind control. But if he broke that lie, if he saw the truth it’d be like losing Tony all over again and he couldn’t do that. Especially not when they were at their most intimate. Especially not when he was about to do the one thing he had yearned so long, so secretly for. “Please,” He whispered again.

His eye drank in the sight below him. Tony stripped naked, mewling under Peter’s touch. The perfect daddy bottom to Peter’s twinky top. He leaned over the man, leveraging his abnormal strength, his lips hovering above. “Your sure?” Tony whispered. Peter pressed his lips to Tony’s and it was done. Tony’s tongue invaded his mouth and with a flick of the hips Peter slipped into Tony’s, into Beck. Somewhere, somehow Peter’s brain knew what was happening. He knew the man he was sleeping with was almost certainly the last person he should be having sex with. But the only man he’d ever felt the same energy he’d had with Tony. The only man who could so thoroughly hurt him. 

Beck let out a guttural growl that seemed to bring delight to Tony’s face, to Peter’s lips. It was a feeling he’d never experience before. It was bliss. To have another man driving into him melding with him. The intimacy in each thrust the longing in every touch. It had to be Tony. It had to be Peter. The idea that he was giving himself so wholly to those two men in this one act, was exhilarating. It was perfect. The man who most wronged him. The boy he wronged most. The two men on all this Earth he had ever so loved and so hated. It was enough to make him forget the world around him… and he did. For the next couple minutes he just was going to enjoy this. 

He would’ve assumed there would be more pain, and there was pain, but nothing unbearable. Maybe the hallucination had dulled it a little, maybe Beck just knew he earned the pain. Tony should hurt him. Peter should hurt him. And yet… “I love you,” Tony whispered to Beck before stealing another savage kiss. 

“Parker.” Beck mumbled. 

“I know.” Tony said firmly to him. “I know. And I still fucking love you.” 

“I love you too,” Beck croaked. He felt his wholly body lifted by the boys uncommon strength. His legs wrapped around Peter’s waist. And to the uninhibited mind it would be quite the sight. Peter standing up and wearing the much bulkier man like a fanny pack. Beck’s hands clung to the younger man’s shoulders, his fingers digging in for dear life, as Peter thrusted up into him. The fucking was brutal. It was unforgiven, unbridled, instinctive. 

“From the moment I saw you…” Peter growled, 

“…I knew I had to have you…” Beck snarled feeling his back slammed against the trucks wall. 

“…You were the only one who could ever know me…” Peter huffed

“…The only one who could keep up with me…” Beck continued. 

“…Brilliant, and beautiful,” 

“…Smarmy but sweet…” 

“…Mine…” 

“…Mine…” 

“…Tony…” 

“…Stark!” Beck screamed as Peter filled him with ropes of what cum. His own dick exploding. His hand frantically searching for something grabbed Peter by the side of the head and their lips met once more as they rode out their orgasms. 

***

The scene on the beach was still far further from the music epicenter. So while it had devloved even further, somehow how despite Steve’s cock’s best efforts everyone was clothed. There were smears of chocolate around Steve and Rhodes’ lips. Rogers was, however, double fisting his and Rhodey’s dildos, bouncing between suckling one or the other. Rhodes had moved on to ‘cleaning’ the ice cream off of Steve’s chest. He seemed to be putting extra attention into making sure Cap’s pecs were sparkling clean. Bucky now had his lips around the other end of Sam’s double header. Both men had a sizable section down their throat. At this point, their lips practically met, which was a feet. 

And then all of a sudden the music stopped. In one embarrassing record scratch everyone simply frozen. Their minds reeling to comprehend the reality of their surroundings. The crowd of confused onlookers, mortified tried to recover their composure. Rhodey unlatched from Steve’s nipple and scurried to his feet, shrinking about twenty sizes. The double headed dildo flopped to the ground leaving both Sam and Bucky coughing to get the taste of plastic from their mouths. Amongst it all Steve sat still in his beach chair. He looked around and said plainly. “The beach isn’t what I thought it would be.” 

***

A week had past since the Avengers had made their infamous beach appearance. It was hard to find a person who had not heard about the incident. There had been plenty of hand wringing and consternation. The late night circuit had been relentless in their joking. The Avengers had been silent, at least on the record. The first press conference to address was being broadcast live across all news channels. Cap stood at a podium, looking his normal choir boy self. “As I’m sure you’ve all been made aware, last week myself and a few of my fellow Avengers had decided to go to the beach. It was a decision so many others make on a hot summer day, a wholesome All American activity. While we were there a situation developed. We can confidently say now that an unknown party through widespread broadcast affected the minds of beach goers. Me and my fellow Avengers appear to have been the epicenter of the hallucinatory event and so we assume we were the intended target. Many have expressed concern about seeing myself and my comrades in possession of sex toys, which we used to simulate fellatio. It is important to The Avengers, my friends, and me personally that you understand that for the entirety of the incident our minds were being aggressively meddled with. I can assure you if I was of sound mind there is absolutely no circumstance under which I would exhibited behavior that showcased such deplorable and unacceptable… blowjob technique.” There was an audible gasp from the press corp. A million flashbulbs went off. Every reporter’s hand shot up. Countless voices not waiting to be called on and simply creating a din. Steve lifted one hand and they were all mum again. “If you’d allow me to finish. I’d like to say that frankly I can handle myself far better than it seemed. And while I can’t speak for Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, I can reliably attest that such a display was not befitting of Sam or Bucky’s knowledge and skills either.” With that Cap straight up winked at the camera. 

The TV flickered off. That press conference was gonna go for an hour if that’s how it was going. But Beck had heard all he need to. “That man is unflappable. It is infuriating.” He grumbled. 

“Well I could’ve told you that,” ‘Tony’ remarked from within his arms. Peter craned his neck back to admire Stark’s lovely mug as the two languished another naked morning in their bed. It had been a hell of a week. He had been on the lamb for a while now, so to feel like he had any home was paradise. And why not to settle down with ‘Tony?’ No one was looking for Peter. Not his friends or family at least. He’d warned them he’d be off the map until the heat died down, following Mysterio’s big announcement. That made this their safe little secret. A place where he could role play domesticity with Stark. A place where his mind had plausible deniability about being with Beck. A happy place. And after a while you didn’t even notice the music. 

It was the last thing Beck had expected as an outcome. In fact his failure at humbling the heroes should infuriate him. But the unexpected turned out so much better than his Puckish ideal. Besides as he gave the man in his arm a loving squeeze he had to ask himself if heroes were so bad after all.


End file.
